


Shadow Hunting

by LeoLiddy, NightWings



Series: Brothers Together, KIDs Forever [5]
Category: Magic Kaito, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gen, Lance is Paranoid, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Slight Magic Kaito Xover, Special Surprise, phantom thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoLiddy/pseuds/LeoLiddy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWings/pseuds/NightWings
Summary: Lance is living his daily life with his new job with the force, mentoring a new partner, when out of the blue a certain thief comes calling with a personal claim to steal Lance's greatest treasures.The trouble is though, nobody believes him!Just what is going on?!





	1. Plaxum

**Author's Note:**

> Liddy: Needless to say, me and Nighty got our jollies writing this! On with the show!!!

**_BAM! BAM-BAM! BAM!_ **

Shots fired out in the darkness as Lance pressed his back against a wall and reloaded his gauntlets while breathing slowly to catch his breath. 

**_*Lance! Are you okay?! I heard shots!*_ ** a female voice called worriedly through his earpiece. 

“I’m fine Plax! Just stay sharp and stay safe ok?”Lance answered."I’m on his tail.”

**_*Understood.*_ **

_ “You're losing your edge Copper~ You haven’t even come close to hitting me~!”  _ a teasing voice echoed down the corridor of the school building. 

Lance growled as he continued on after the voice. 

“Fuck you Shadow!” he snapped as he slipped on his goggles, turning on the night vision feature while searching the dark for a certain Phantom Thief.

Shadow could be heard giving an excited giggle.  _ “You know I’d love too Baby but you’d have to catch me first~” _

Lance sputtered a bit before giving a frustrated yell. “ **_WHA-?!_ ** DAMMIT SHADOW! I WANT MY KEITH!!!!”

_ “And I want my Lance~” _

**_“SHADOOOOOW!!!!!!”_ **

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**_A few days ago….._ **

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  


It was just another day at the precinct for Lance as he finished the paperwork for another closed case before slumping over his desk. 

He was feeling so worn out. 

A slight glint caught Lance’s eye as his attention was drawn to the ring on his finger, eliciting a warm smile as Lance took out his phone to admire the screen page. It was a selfie of him and Keith together taken on the day Keith had to leave for Japan again. 

Lance sighed heavily. He missed Keith so much.

He had been really happy the two of them had talked before any more misunderstandings could happen between them not to mention using the rest of the time he stayed to ‘make-up’ for the time loss.

Shadow hadn’t made an appearance in a while seemingly working back with his partner Kaitou Kid in Japan. The Altea police force still made sure to go over precautions in case Shadow decided to make a comeback. They didn't have a special force like in Beika but Shiro was putting in a request with the higher ups for one. 

Lance meanwhile had recently graduated from the Police Academy. Due having a good word put in by Shiro, Lance was stationed at the local precinct where the other McClains were. 

Working with Shiro, Daniella, Alberto and Nico was proving to be both interesting and annoying. 

Example, Nico coming in and hitting his head with a few case files.

“Hey stop daydreaming about your lover boy we got more work to do  _ Nino _ ~” Nico teased waving the files around.

“Like you weren't the same before you finally proposed to Dani,” Lance huffed back but was eyeing the casefiles. “I thought we finished going through most of the cases?”

“Shiro wants to go over Shadow’s past heists and see where we could improve and for future references, ” Nico replied when he suddenly recalled something."Oh yeah, the Chief wants to see you in his office. Pronto.”

Lance sat up straight, curious as to why. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

There was a knock on the office door. 

_ “Chief?"  _ Lance’s slightly muffled voice was heard. 

“Come on in, Lance,” Shiro called. 

The handle turned and the door opened as Lance stepped in. 

“You called, Shiro?”

“Sure did. Have a seat." 

Lance swallowed a bit as he did so. “If this  is about the toilet clogging yesterday I swear I had nothing to do with it!”

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Lance quickly clammed up. “Nothing!”

The police chief just shook his head and focused back on the matter at hand. “Oookay… anyways the reason I called you in here is because I have a special assignment for you.”

Lance instantly lit up at the words ‘special assignment’. Once Shiro could see that he got the Cuban’s attention, he nodded and called over Lance’s shoulder. 

“Officer Depth, step forward please,” Shiro commanded much to Lance’s confusion, prompting him to turn to follow the Chief's gaze. 

Lance was surprised to see a beautiful young woman with long blue hair tied into two low ponytails. How he missed seeing her on his way in Lance will never know. 

“Lance, meet Plaxum Depth, a fresh cadet from the Academy. Officer Depth, meet Officer Lance McClain. I am assigning you two as partners as of today.”

“Really Shiro?” Lance asked excited at having a partner. He knew Shiro always paired up officers so there would always be an extra set of eyes so he wasn't going to take any chances with his team.

“Yes you've got experience after what happened the past few years and you were due to have one anyway at one point,” Shiro said as Lance stood up and held his hand out. Plaxum  did not hesitate  to take his hand and shook it vigorously with much enthusiasm. 

“I've heard all sorts of stories and rumors about your past accomplishments! I'm really glad to be working with you I'll do my best not to hold you back sir!” Plaxum said saluting.

“Uh hey we’re technically partners so no need for formality,” Lance said as Shiro chuckles.

“Why don't you take your lunch break so you two can get acquainted with each other and get an idea on how this is going to work,” Shiro suggested. “You're due for your break anyway Lance no longer than an hour.”

“Yes sir!” saluted the two before turning on their heels and leaving. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lance could not help but be amused at Plaxum who excitedly trotted after him as they made their way to the cafe around the corner. 

“So tell me, what’s it like dealing with Phantom Thieves?” she asked eagerly. “Do they  really only strike on a full moon? Has there been anything new? Do they really return the jewels they stole? How do they not leave DNA?”

“Woah! Woah! Slow down!” exclaimed Lance as they entered the cafe and sat down at a booth. “Look I’ll answer your questions but keep in mind of our special rule; APD never discusses anything regarding  **_them_ ** in public.”

Plaxum immediately gave a small gasp and clapped her hands over her mouth, nodding vigorously. At that moment she noticed a glint off the shiny Lotus ear cuff on Lance’s lobe. “Oh wow… that’s so pretty~”

Lance’s hand instantly flew to his ear. Plaxum couldn’t help but notice the softness that overcame Lance’s face along with the twinkling in his eyes. 

“A present from your special someone?” Plaxum guessed. 

“Yeah he's really something special…” Lance said in a fond voice his fingers brushed gently against the ear cuff making Plaxum look excited.

“It's really unique I've never seen anything like it before,” Plaxum said as Lance looked back at her. “Where did you or your boyfriend get it from?”

“They were his late mother’s. It's a family tradition so to speak,” Lance replies. “There's two of them and one each is suppose to be in the possession of each cuff sort of a promise that you'll always be with each other as you have a part of them with you.”

Plaxum’s eyes sparkled as she cupped her face and swooned. “Aww~ That’s so roman……” she was saying when she recalled something, causing her voice to trail off. “Wait...Give me one moment!”

The rookie cop quickly dug around her uniform pockets before finally sticking a hand down the front of her blouse, prompting Lance to instantly blush and cover his eyes while Plaxum finally plucked her phone out.

“Found it~!” she declared cheerfully making Lance gawk. 

“Why do you keep your phone in there?!”

“It’s safer that way,” Plaxum answered as-a-matter-of-factly before searching for something on her phone. 

“Got it!” announced the young woman as flipped the phone around to Lance as played as a familiar video played on the screen. 

Lance’s eyes widened and blushed a little as he recognized it as the proposal he made to Keith when he serenaded him at the airport. 

“This is you and him right?!” asked Plaxum excitedly leaning across the table and getting in his face with her eyes sparkling once more. 

Lance just gave a small shy nod as Plaxum gave an excitedly squeal, rocking in her seat happily as a fluffy, fairy-tale like expression washed over her face much to Lance’s bemusement. He had gotten himself a rather eccentric partner now.

At that moment, Lance  felt his own phone buzz in his pocket. Smirking in amusement at Plaxum’s glee, Lance absentmindedly took out his phone and answered.

“Hello? This is Lance.”

A familiar flirtatious giggle instantly sent a cold chill down Lance’s back.

 

**_::Hello yourself, Copper~ It’s been a while~::_ **


	2. The First Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is on the Hunt!

**_::Hello yourself, Copper~ It’s been a while~::_ **

Lance instantly tensed up as he gripped his phone tighter. Seeing as Plaxum was still in a happy daze, Lance excused himself to somewhere more private.

“What do you want? Aren't you busy gallivanting around the world?” Lance hissed 

He and Shadow may of come to a sort of amends with each other that didn't make him any less tense when the thief decided to call.

 **_::Aw but I missed you Copper~ I can't see how you’re doing?::_ ** Shadow replied as Lance could practically hear the smile on the other’s face.. **_:: I was just helping my partner with a few problems but it's cleared up now~”_ **

“Too bad they couldn't keep you busy,” Lance growled back. “Don't you have other things to do and other people to bother?”

:: **_But you're my favorite person Lance, how could I not check up on my favorite Copper?::_ ** Shadow practically sang back. :: **_Maybe I have something I need to tell you? Or maybe I just missed your voice.::_ **

“Screw you, Shadow. If you’re calling just to waste my time, I’m hanging up,” Lance declared about ready to do so when he heard Shadow yell loudly.

**_::Wait-wait-wait! I really do have a message I promise!::_ **

Lance placed the phone back to his ear. “So spit it out.”

**_::Fu-fu-fu~ My message is short and sweet, dear~::_ **

“I’m hanging up now.”

**_::Gah Fine! I’m going to be stealing three of your most precious treasures~::_ **

Lance narrowed his eyes. “What are you talking about?”

Shadow was heard clicking his tongue on the other line. **_::You better watch out dear~ One by one they will disappear and you’ll never know when I’m going to take them~::_ **

“What?!”

 **_::Toodles, Babe~!::_ ** Shadow piped before promptly hanging up.

“HEY-WHA-?! Hello? HELLO?!” exclaimed Lance only to hear a dial tone. Lance attempted to redial the unknown number, only to find it blocked.

Letting out a small growl, Lance turned and marched out.

Plaxum was about ready to eat  a pizza bagel when Lance stomped past her.

“Lance? Lance, wait for me!” exclaimed Plaxum quickly leaving some money with the bill on the table as she shoved the bagel in her mouth and wrapped up the cheese croissant she had ordered for Lance into a napkin before scrambling after her partner.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Shiro blinked at Lance who suddenly came bursting back into his office babbling something about Shadow coming back.

“Lance, slow down. Are you really sure it was him?”

“I’m definitely sure! He called my phone and said he was going steal my three greatest treasures!”

Shiro looked over Lance to Plaxum who stood behind him, shrugging in confusion at the chief.

Lance quickly whipped out his phone and handed it to Shiro. “Here, check my call records!”

Shiro just raised his eyebrows but obliged as Lance watched him scroll through his phone.

After a while, Shiro gave Lance a strange look. 

“All there is is an unknown number,” Shiro replies shaking his head. “For all you know it could've been a prank call, Lance.”

“Shiro, I wouldn't come to you if I knew it wasn't him! Trust me the way he talked and everything is how I know this wasn't just some prank call,” Lance insisted as Shiro sighed looking at Lance who was frowning.

“Okay so say this was Shadow do you have any idea what they meant by your three greatest treasures? Any family jewels or stones?” Shiro asked as Lance shook his head.

“Mama was simple she didn't like anything grandiose so dad had gotten her a simple wedding band when they got married,” Lance replied taking his brain for something that could be a clue. “And we don't have anything like that in a safe anywhere in our house either.”

“Well then it can't be Shadow if there aren't any jewels since he's a renowned **_jewel_ ** thief and there was already a full moon last week,” Shiro said going back to his paperwork. “Which I must remind you we didn’t receive any notices as well. Besides, if it really were Shadow..OR KID, they’d let the entire City know by now.”

“But Shiro-!”

“No ‘buts’ Lance. I don’t want to hear another word about this. Now go, it’s time for you two to be on patrol.”

Lance fell silent as he clenched his fists tightly while turning his gaze down. “Yes, Sir….” he muttered before turning and heading out the office.

Plaxum couldn’t help but look sorry for Lance as she gave Shiro a salute and followed Lance out the office, closing the door behind them.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Plaxum sat next to Lance in awkward silence as he drove his car around their assigned neighbourhood. Lance was having a sour look on his face that really brought down the mood in the car.

“Penny for your thoughts?” asked Plaxum in a small voice.

“I just can’t believe Shiro won’t believe me! He always takes any possible Shadow heists seriously!” growled Lance frustratedly when he suddenly braked a little too hard at a traffic light, causing Plaxum to lurch forward before slamming back in the seat.

Lance realized what he just did as he hung his head in shame.

“I..I’m sorry Plaxum...I didn’t mean to be such a grouch…”

“Hey, don’t worry about it~” the young woman said good naturedly when she suddenly remembered she was holding the napkin bundle from the cafe.

“Cheese Croissant?” she offered, holding it out to Lance. “Sorry if it’s a little smooshed….”

Lance looked at the hopeful look in the rookie’s eyes and gave a small smile. “Thanks,” he said, accepting it as he unwrapped it and took a bite.

The signal turned green, prompting Lance to start moving the car again.

“So what’s the plan?” asked Plaxum suddenly.

“Huh?”

“Something tells me you’re gonna still look into this ‘Shadow’ thing,” Plaxum guessed knowingly, making Lance give her a surprised yet slightly impressed look.

“You believe me?”

Plaxum gave Lance a small smile. “Let’s just say I know what it’s like to have people not believe you.”

A look of appreciation washed over Lance’s face as he gave his partner a quick glance. “You know what, Plaxum? I think we’re gonna get along alright~”

“Please, call me Plax.”

“Alright then, Plax. We’re gonna take a little detour,” announced Lance as he made a turn down a junction and sped up a little.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**_DING-DONG!_ **

A door opened to reveal a middle aged woman staring a little surprised at Lance and Plaxum standing at her doorway.

“Lance~! What a pleasant surprise~!”

“Hey Mrs. Holt! It’s been awhile~” greeted Lance with his dazzling smile. “You’re looking lovely as ever~”

Mrs. Holt gave a small blush and giggle. “Oh you~ Come in~ Come in~” she offered, stepping aside to allow the two officers entrance. “Can I get you two a drink or something? Who is this with you Lance?”

The two stepped in as Plaxum shut the door behind her.

“This is my new partner Plaxum. She recently graduated from the police academy and was assigned to me. We just came from breakfast. Thank you though Mrs. Holt, is Pidge around I kinda wanna ask her opinion on something since she's a real tech expert “

“Sure! I'm sure she'd be more than happy to see you again she's been getting used to being home but she's still helping Allura with the security of the school. By the way how are you and Keith doing?”

Lance chuckled." We’re doing great. The long distance relationship is a little hard, but we’re making it work. Is she upstairs?” Lance asked.

“Yes she is, last I checked. She was working on some sort of project. I was about to tell her lunch is ready could you tell her for me?” Catherine asked as Lance nodded heading up the stairs as Plaxum waved to Catherine.

“Will do Mrs.Holt we shouldn't take much of your family’s time!” Plaxum called as she disappeared upstairs with Lance. They didn't have to walk far before they saw a door covered with warning signs and alien stickers, Lance looked amused before he knocked on the door.

“Heeey Pidge! Open up, it’s the cops!” Lance said in his most authoritative voice.

A creak was heard inside before they saw the doorknob turn. The door opened to see a young bespectacled teen giving Lance an unamused face.

“Where’s the rest of the Village People?” asked the girl with an eyebrow quirk.

Lance responded by putting his hands on his hips with his signature smirk and raised eyebrow. “They’re on tour. Now you got the Police instead~”

Plaxum watched the exchange in confusion as the two stared each other down before Pidge released a snort causing the two to burst out laughing and exchanged a quick hug.

“Great to see ya Pidge!” greeted Lance cheerfully.

“Sup’ Gaybo!” responded Pidge good naturedly as she let the two in.

“Pidge, meet my new partner, Plaxum,”introduced Lance."Plax, meet one of my best friends, Pidge!”

“It's nice to meet you Pidge,” Plaxum replied still a bit at odds with the earlier exchange."So you can help Lance?”

“Depends, electronically, yes. Coming up with a romantic gesture for Keith just because he's my best friend then no. I don't need to hear how pretty Keith's eyes are when they light up or how his smile makes Lance’s heart burst into a million bright sparks…” Pidge snorted as Plaxum sniggered as Lance coughed.

“Look I need you to trace a number for me,” Lance said pulling out his phone and handing it to the smaller girl. “There's an unknown number there that I'd like for you to  check out.”

“You want me to prank another telemarketer?” Pidge asked as she easily unlocked lance’s phone walking back into her room as Lance and Plaxum followed. Lance wasn't surprised by the messy state of Pidge’s room all the electronics laying around along with a familiar tool kit and other miscellaneous things.

There was some excited beeping as a pyramid shaped drone flew up to Plaxum, startling the woman before it flew to Lance and circled his head a few times.

“Hey Rover~!” greeted Lance petting the robot as Pidge plugged Lance’s phone into her laptop and got busy.

Plaxum just awkwardly took a seat next to Lance on Pidge’s bed as the girl worked away at tracing the call.

It was barely even five minutes when Pidge just heaved a sigh and unplugged.

“Sorry bro, but it looks the number was from a burner cell,” said Pidge with a shake of her head and passed the phone back to a clearly disappointed Lance.

“So you can’t trace it?!”

Pidge gave a shrug. “I’m sorry Lance.”

Lance looked at Pidge in disbelief. “But… but.. You’re PIDGE! You can hack anything!”

“Hacking and tracing are two different things, Lance,” Pidge responded bluntly but upon seeing Lance’s upset expression she just gave a sigh. “Look, if it helps I can tell you where was the last place the call was made.”

Lance lit up so hopefully that Pidge could swear that he had a wagging tail behind him.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Thanks Pidge!” exclaimed Lance speeding out the room, excited to have a new lead.

Plaxum followed closely behind but quickly stopped and turned to Pidge.

“B-T-dubs, you’re mom says lunch is ready. Ok, BYE!”she chirped closing the door behind her.

Pidge just straightened her glasses as she exchanged looks with Rover who hovered next to her.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The two officers quickly jumped back into the car as Lance looked up the address Pidge gave him on his phone.

Plaxum leaned over to look as well. “Altea City Beach?”

“At Laila’s Beachside Diner!! And it’s on our patrol route too!! Whoo! Hang onto your eyeballs, Plax!” cheered Lance he revved the engine.

Though confused, Plax took it as a signal to buckle up as the car came to life and sped off with Plax screaming something about keeping to the speed limit.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Lance I know you're eager and all but slow down! The last thing we need is for Chief to see you getting a speeding ticket from your siblings!” Plax groaned as she wobbly got out of the car.

“Sorry sorry I just really want to figure this out,” Lance said hurrying in while calling out to  the woman behind the counter as soon as he entered the diner. “Laila!”

“What's got yer knickers all twisted up sweetie?” Laila asked looking at Lance before she noticed Plaxum. “Hey there sugarcube whatcha doin with Lance here? Trainin’?”

“I'm his new partner! Just assigned to him today ma’am!” Play said making Laila smile.

“Call me Laila sweetie. Now what can I do for you two darlings?” Laila asked.

“Laila has there been any suspicious people sitting in today so far? I'm trying to track someone and my friend said the signal came from here,”Lance asked as Laila took a moment to think.

“Well, there was a gentleman in the corner booth that just ordered some coffee and a muffin,” Laila replied. “Quiet sorta fella. Didn't really talk much. Seemed out of place.”

Immediately, Lance thanked Laila as he and Plaxum walked over and looked over the table.It didn't take long for Plaxum to find a napkin underneath the salt and pepper. On it was a  written note.

“Lance it's addressed to you, ” Plaxum said handing it over.

Lance opened the folded napkin before he felt his stomach drop.

**_::The game is on Copper, the first treasure has been acquired.::_ **

At that moment, Lance felt his phone buzzing.

Dropping the napkins which Plaxum quickly caught, he scrambled to get his phone out seeing. He had received a text message with an attachment. Swallowing a little nervously, Lance opened the message.

His blood instantly ran cold when he saw the picture. It was a picture of Shadow’s hand.Gripped gently between his fingers though, was Lance’s ring.

It was at that moment Lance realized the special promise ring he always wore on his finger was missing. Plaxum was taken aback when Lance collapsed into the booth with a devastated expression on his face.

“No…. No-no-nooo!!!!” growled Lance in  confusion, gripping his phone so tightly Plaxum was wondering how it wasn’t on the verge of breaking. “When?! WHEN?!”

Laila walked up to the booth and exchanged looks with Plaxum as they looked sympathetically at the incredibly upset officer who was trying so hard to keep it together.

All the young rookie could do was sit down next to her partner as she gave him a comforting pat on his back.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

That night, Lance lay in bed depressed and incredibly angry at how he could have been so careless. He couldn’t even figure out when his ring went missing.

He stared at his now ringless finger, eyeing the tan line that remained. Lance was so disappointed in himself.

Lance’s hand tightly clenched into a fist before relaxing it as his hand traveled to his ear cuff, which he traced it gingerly.

When Shadow took his ring, Lance finally understood what the thief meant. There was no doubt in Lance’s mind on Shadow’s next target.

The earcuff. **_His_ ** ear cuff.

Lance took off the jewelry and clutched it close to his chest. He will never let Shadow take it.

 

**_Never._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> “This place is beautiful!”
> 
> “It sure is, but we’re not here to sight-see,” said Lance seriously. “We’re here to capture a thief..”
> 
> “Famous last words…” Plaxum muttered under her breath as she and Lance made their way in.


	3. The Second Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second target is clear and Lance is prepared to do what he's gotta do to protect it!

Lance played with the ear cuff making sure it was always in his sight and knew where it was, he wasn't going to risk losing it like he had the ring. He didn't want to lose the ear cuff not just because it was important but also because it belonged to Keith's mother.

“It's been a few days,” Plaxum said next to Lance as they worked on some paper work before heading out. Lance had showed Shiro proof it was Shadow when he showed him the note and the picture.

To Lance’s disbelief however, Shiro said he put it into consideration and just handed Lance more paperwork to do as he gave Lance another word of warning to just drop it. 

Lance slumped over his desk and sigh heavily. His heart was heavy with depression as he looked at his empty ring finger again. 

“In Chief Shiro’s defense, it  **_was_ ** only a hand….he can’t exactly deploy people over a missing..” Plaxum tried to explain but her voice quickly trailed off when she saw the glare Lance was giving her. “Aaaand I’m not helping…. Sorry.. I’ll just stop talking…..” 

Plaxum mumbled something about getting coffee before quickly shuffling off to give Lance some space. 

Lance just gave a small groan as he turned back to his phone, staring at the picture Shadow sent in hopes a clue would just pop up. He had no leads since the picture was sent and it had already been two days of sleepless paranoia. Lance kept checking his ear practically every 3 minutes just to make sure the precious piece of silver was still there. 

At that moment, Lance’s phone buzzed with an incoming call so suddenly that he jumped in surprise, fumbling with his phone a bit before catching it. Lance quickly looked at the Caller Id; Unknown Number. 

However Lance knew exactly who it was as he looked around. His first thought was to go storm right into Shiro’s office, but after Shiro’s warning look to him Lance decided to just handle this himself. 

The phone was still ringing. Lance scoped around the room to make sure no one was watching him before he dove under his desk and answered. 

“Shadow…” he growled into the phone. 

The familiar chuckle in his ear gave Lance a tick of annoyance. 

**_::You knew it was me~ I’m so flattered~ Did you like the picture I sent you?::_ **

“Give me back my ring.”

Shadow clicked his tongue.  **_::Uh-uh-uh, Copper~ You know that’s not how it works~ Besides I’m the one who gave you the rings remember? I can take it back anytime~::_ **

“Why can’t you just leave me alone! What do you want from me?!”

**_::Many things, my love~ But I’ll tell you what~ Maybe I’ll give you back the ring if you would meet me for a little date~ I’m in the mood for some romantic stargazing~::_ **

“Fuck You.”

**_::Only if you buy me dinner first darling~ I’ll see you in an hour~ Ciao!::_ ** chirped Shadow before hanging up. 

Lance began cursing up a colorful storm in Spanish as soon as the call ended. 

_ “Meh-meh-meh...romantic stargazing…”  _ Lance mimicked in a mocking voice under his breath. 

“What about Stargazing?” he heard Plaxum ask suddenly causing Lance to jump in surprise, banging his head against the underside of his desk hard. 

“GAH!” groaned Lance, clutching his head and crawling out from under his desk. 

Plaxum smiled sheepishly. “You alright?" 

“ **_He_ ** called again..." 

Plaxum was about to let out a loud gasp but quickly muffled herself. 

_ “What did he say?”  _ she asked, leaning in to whisper. 

Lance flushed red as he recalled Shadow’s words. “He’ll give me back the ring if I go stargazing with him in an hour….”

Plaxum sat up straight with an incredulous expression. “Whuuuut?” she said in confusion before glancing at the clock. “Seriously?”

Lance just buried his face in his hands. 

“Really though, in an hour? But it's noon! Where would you go romantic stargazing at this time?” Plaxum asked in confusion. 

A thought suddenly struck Lance. “I know a place…” he said quietly as he stood up and grabbed his keys. 

Plaxum followed after him without another word. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

“You have a look like you're trying to put a puzzle together,” Plaxum said as she watched Lance now strangely quiet as they drove down the street to wherever they could go stargazing.

“I...just have some suspicions of where Shadow is going to be at but I don't know if it's just a coincidence or he's been watching me far longer than I'd appreciate,” Lance replied as his brows creased.

“You seemed familiar with the places we've been to,” Plaxum asked. “Is it part of your suspicions?”

“Yeah kinda, here we are,” Lance said as they parked and they exited. Plaxum gasped and stared when she saw the huge planetarium surrounded by a grove of trees and a beautiful garden in the corners of her eyes.

“This place is beautiful!”

“It sure is, but we’re not here to sight-see,” said Lance seriously. “We’re here to capture a thief..”

_ “Famous last words… _ ” Plaxum muttered under her breath as she and Lance made their way in. 

After flashing their badges to security, the two entered the empty theatre. 

They were surprised to see that the projector was on as a star show was playing but no one was watching. 

“Wow~” exclaimed Plaxum excitedly as spun around looking at the dome overhead. 

“Plax! Ssh!” hushed Lance quickly. 

“This is soo beautiful~ It’s perfect for some  **romantic stargazing~** Don’t you think, Copper?”

Lance froze as his head quickly whipped around to Plax who was still smiling. 

“What did you call me?”

Plax blinked innocently. “Hmm?”

At that moment, Lance’s phone began to vibrate. Quickly whipping it out, Lance answered. 

“Hello?”

**_::Lance? Where are you? I left to get coffee for second and I find you gone! ::_ ** he heard Plax’s voice on the other line, confirming Lance’s fears. 

“I’m at the Planetarium…. Call back-up please...” said Lance in a slightly shaky voice as his eyes never left the woman who was standing in front of him. 

Lance immediately pulled back his right sleeve to reveal his gauntlet  and trained it on ‘Plax’. 

‘Plax’ giggled are her lips formed an all too recognizable smirk. 

“Oh my, I guess the proverbial cat is out of the bag~” ‘she’ said playfully as ‘she’ grabbed her chest and yanked it off, tossing the disguise into the air. 

Lance looked down just in time to see Shadow finish slipping on his mask as he slicked his fringe back to put on his fedora. Sadly, Lance wasn’t able to catch his face properly. 

“Together at last~” Shadow sighed contently. 

He looked over when he heard the click of the gauntlets being loaded and saw Lance glaring at him with the weapons aimed at his face.

“Give me back the ring Shadow, I don't know what your game is this time,” Lance hissed while Shadow looked like he was pouting. “I mean it Shadow. You may have given it to me but that ring is too important.”

“Aww can't we enjoy the stars together first before we do our whole battle thing? I did manage to get this all for us, ” Shadow said with a puppy pout. 

“And give you the chance to get my ear cuff? Fat chance, ” Lance hissed.

Shadow huffed as he folded his arms. “Boy that Police Academy sure turned you into a real stiff stick!”

**“Where is my** **_ring?!”_ **

Shadow visibly raised an eyebrow. “You mean this ring?” he asked teasingly as he produced the ring with a flourish of his hand. 

Lance’s eyes flared as Shadow playfully rolled it among his fingers. 

**“Give it back!”**

“You want it? Then,  **_catch!”_ ** exclaimed Shadow tossing it into the air. 

Lance reflexively moved to catch the ring, dropping his guard altogether. 

In a swift move, Shadow glided forward, swiping Lance’s handcuffs from his belt as he shackled his right wrist, hooking it around a seat armrest before locking around the cop’s other wrist, effectively trapping Lance in place. 

Shadow smirked as the ring fell cleanly into his hand as he looked over at Lance who tugged violently at the cuffs. 

“Oh don’t do that, you’ll hurt yourself babe~” warned the thief gently as he crouched next to Lance but quickly dodged a kick from Lance’s long legs. 

**_“Besa mi culo, Pendejo!”_** spat Lance acidly, waving his legs to keep the thief as far away from him as possible. 

Shadow was undeterred  as he simply weaved around the kicks and sat on Lance’s lap, holding the ring tauntingly in front of his face. “You are too easy, beloved~” he said to Lance as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a small bottle. 

Before Lance could react, Shadow clamped a hand over his mouth and popped the cap open, holding it under Lance’s nose. At first, Lance tried his hardest not to inhale, but with Shadow covering his mouth so quickly, Lance had very little time get enough oxygen in his system. 

Being a swimmer, Lance could hold his breath for long time, but even he had his limits. Eventually, Lance’s stubbornness overcame his will to breathe as the policeman finally blacked out, Shadow’s somewhat concerned expression being the last thing he saw. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

_ “Lance?! Lance?!”  _ Plaxum’s muffled cries of worries caught Lance’s attention 

_ “Wake up, ya little dumbass!" _ he heard another woman scream at him before suddenly being yanked by his collar and being shook awake. 

“Lance!! Wake the hell up, you  **_pinche idiota!”_ ** screamed an angry Daniela before slapping his face silly. 

“Da fuck! Daniella!” Lance shouted as he was staring at his sister who dropped him once he saw he was awake."What the hell…”

“You tell me! Plaxum comes up to us saying you're asking for backup after you disappeared from the station! What is going on Lance?” Dani asked as Plaxum ran forward unlocking the cuffs from Lance and hugging him worried.

Lance grimaced as he rubbed his wrists and tried to remember what happened as Dani, Nico and Alberto were looking concerned as Plax fretted.

“Look I know Shiro probably told you already about earlier this week but Shadow had called me saying that he had my ring which had been missing,” Lance said as his siblings listened on. “He said he was going to steal my other treasures!”

“And you just up and left coming here by yourself?” Nico asked frowning as Lance shook his head furiously.

“No! Plaxum had come with me here at least I thought it was Plaxum until she called me on my phone wondering where I was! Shadow was impersonating her the whole time!” Lance explained.

“I left to get Lance some coffee but the machine’s old and I had to start a new pot so I was gone for a good ten minutes, ” Plaxum explained apologetically. 

“It’s not your fault, Depth,” reassured Alberto, patting her shoulder before all three McClains glared down at Lance. “What you did was real dumb, Lance! Shadow’s long gone by now!”

Lance gave a gasp as he suddenly remembered, his hand flying to his ear only to have his blood run cold. 

“He took it…” mumbled Lance in despair as he slumped against the chair behind him. “He took it...the ear cuff…”

Daniela immediately softened her expression upon seeing Lance’s expression as she pulled him into a hug. 

“ _ Oh Nino….”  _ said the woman apologetically as Lance was limp in her arms as the shock settled into his brain. 

_ “He took it… he took it… _ ” Lance kept mumbling repeatedly as the light just left his eyes. “ _ Keith’s earcuff….” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> “The only thing I could think off is....well...my boyfriend, Keith, but thankfully he's safe all the way in Japan,” Lance sighed relieved by that thought.
> 
> Plaxum couldn’t but make a goofy smile. “Awww~ That's so sweet~” she said with a touched expression. “You must really love him, huh?”
> 
> Lance looked out the window with a tender look of affection on his face. 
> 
> “More than anything…”


	4. The Third Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is that Lance really, REALLY misses Keith.

Dani comforted Lance as much as she and her siblings could before they got him back in the car. Plaxum took the wheel since Lance was still in shock that now he lost both the promise ring and Keith’s ear cuff.

The car was silent as the two drive as the other McClain siblings were driving in front of them.

“Hey Lance?” Plaxum said quietly. “If it's any consolation I believe you about this whole thing with Shadow, and I'll stick by you. I've only known you for a few days but I still think you're a good person.”

Lance turned his head and saw how honest and sincere look on Plaxum’s face, he gave her a weak smile as she reaches over and patted his shoulder before going back to focus on the road.

“So...did Shadow say anything else? You know is he going to take something else from you?” Plaxum asked quietly.

“He said my three treasures he already took two of them, really easily…” Lance replied growling at himself for letting his guard down.

“So what's the third treasure?” Plaxum questioned.

“The only thing I could think off is....well...my boyfriend, Keith, but thankfully he's safe all the way in Japan,” Lance sighed relieved by that thought.

Plaxum couldn’t but make a goofy smile. “Awww~ That's so sweet~” she said with a touched expression. “You must really love him, huh?”

Lance looked out the window with a tender look of affection on his face.

“More than anything…”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Due to Lance disobeying Shiro’s orders, the police chief had no choice but to suspend Lance for a day.

Lance arrived home that evening, still a little sore from the earlier incident.

He collapsed on his bed, emotionally and physically drained.

Taking his phone, Lance opened his photos and selected a special folder labeled ‘Keith’.

Instantly, various photos of Keith that Lance had collected over the past year sprung up. Lance gave a sigh of relief as he scrolled through them, feeling a bit energized at seeing the many smiling faces of his beautiful lover.

Keith was really the best thing that came into his life. He was so pure in Lance’s eyes, so beautiful….

Suddenly Lance’s eyes rested on a picture of Keith spent in the sheets after one of their… ‘catching up’ activities.

Lance bit his lip. Keith was just so beautiful~ So sensual~ So… **_erotic~_**

Lance remembered that day well. It was raining heavily, the air was cool, perfect cuddle weather.

And boy did they cuddle.

Lance could still remember the intense warmth he felt that day as he and Keith deeply made out amongst the sheets, their legs intertwined with each other as their tongues practically danced around each other while their hands were pleasuring each other’s erect members.

Lance could feel his entire being flush red as his pants were suddenly feeling very tight around the groin area.

His eyes never leaving the picture, Lance’s right hand snaked down to undo his jeans before he wriggled out of them, letting them slide onto the floor.

Lance could never stop at being amazed at how big he gets whenever the thought of Keith enters his mind. The Cuban breathed slowly as his fingers stroked up and down, sending tantalizing sensations. That was how Keith always touched him.

Always teasing him with his slightly calloused hands, the rough bits on his fingers making his dick tremble excitedly until Lance began to get wet with precum.

He could practically hear Keith beginning to pant as he tightened his grip and began to rub his member faster.

Lance closed his eyes as he rolled on his side, dropping his phone as both his hands got to work, massaging and rubbing himself as thoughts of Keith panting and moaning, writhing about in pleasure just flooded his head.

 _“Keith… Keith…”_ panted Lance wantonly as his movements got faster and faster until-

 _“Hrgh.. HAH!”_ cried Lance in ecstasy as he climaxed all over his hands and the bed, leaving him in a semi-hazy state, breathing hard after finally experiencing some sweet relief.

The bed was a mess now… but Lance was too tired…. He’ll deal with it tomorrow…

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 **::You understand why I'm doing this right Lance? I'm letting you off easy because I know and worked with you for a while but don't think I'll let this go again. What you did in disobeying my direct orders regarding Shadow isn't how you're suppose to work.::** Shiro said seriously on the other line.

Shiro had called Lance early before he had to get up and ready for work, Lance winced at the tone of the chief. He knew he deserved it but it still stung.

 **::Be thankful I'm not putting you on parking ticket duty for the week if it wasn't for Officer Depth being your partner. I'm trusting you with her training and this isn't a good example Lance, come in tomorrow with no more thoughts of Shadow or until an actual notice appears to the station. Is that understood?::**  Shiro added.

“Yes Chief I completely understand.” Lance replied dismayed as Shiro sighed.

**:: You're a good officer Lance believe me I wouldn't have trained you myself when I was off duty if I didn't believe so. I know you went through a lot with Shadow back when you went to Altea University but you have to take it easy alright? We’ll find your ring and Keith’s ear cuff alright?::**

“Thanks Shiro….”Lance said softly before hanging up and curling up on the floor.

He was just having the worst week.

TWO of the most important objects to him are now in the hands of his nemesis, he’s suspended from work (it was one day but still) and now he’s struggling to push down to rising anxiety welling up inside of him.

He could really use some Keith right now.

Lance had only been messaging Keith since he didn’t want to interrupt whatever work Keith was doing on tour with his family but at the moment he really wanted to hear Keith’s voice.

Lance quickly pressed Keith’s number on his speed dial.

Putting the phone to his ear, Lance could hear the phone ringing, his heart racing in anticipation.

However his heart immediately sank when all he heard was. _::Hi this is Keith Kuroba, I can’t come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the beep.::_ **_*BEEP!*_ **

“Hey Babe, it’s Lance. Call me back when you can. I really miss you. I just wanna hear your voice so bad. I love you,” said Lance before hanging up with a sigh.

Yep...he was having a bad week….

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**_Later that day….._ **

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 _::-please leave a mess-::_ **_*CLICK*_ **

 

Lance lay down on his new freshly laundered sheets, groaning in frustration. That was the fifth time he’s tried to call Keith that day.

Normally, Keith would have called back by now. Lance tried calling him again and again, but so far all he has been getting was voicemail.

He knows Keith is all the way in Japan, but in Lance’s experience, Shadow had ways of defying the odds. That knowledge was doing nothing to sooth Lance’s growing paranoia.

“Maybe I'll try again later…” Lance said laying his phone to the side as he stared up at the ceiling of his room. He knew he needed to do something to try and cheer himself up something that’ll take his mind off of being suspended and his anxiety for Keith.

His stomach started to growl making him realize he hasn't eaten since last night. Groaning a bit he sat up and rubbed his abdomen.

“Alright alright I'm sure I have some stuff to make something,” Lance muttered as he pulled up his sweatpants since he just removed his shirt from last night. Rummaging through the fridge he found some old bread and decided to make French toast for brunch while he tried to figure out what to do. Out of habit he went to remove the ring so it wouldn't fall into the water but stopped when he remembered it wasn't there anymore.

Lance released a heavy sigh for what might be the umpteenth time that day. How could he have been so careless?

“Keith would never forgive me if he finds out…” Lance said fearfully.

At that moment, Lance’s phone began ringing, startling him out of his thoughts.

Lance quickly dropped the bread on the counter as he dashed to his phone on the table. His eyes lit up happily when he saw it was Keith calling. He wasted no time in hitting the ‘Accept’ button as he put the phone to his ear.

“Ohmigod! Keith, HI! Finally you called! I really missed you, Babe~!” he gushed happily.

However, that happiness was short-lived when Lance heard the dreaded chuckling on the other line.

**_::Aww~ Babe, I missed you too~::_ **

The color instantly drained from Lance’s face as his heart practically stopped.

**_::You know, we really gotta stop meeting like this~::_ **

Lance’s knuckles gripped the table so hard his knuckles were turning white. “Where’s Keith?...” he asked in a cold, controlled voice.

**_::Always straight to the point with you. Lighten up, Copper~::_ **

“I’ll lighten up when I get my Keith back, you fucker!” snarled Lance into the phone. “I have let it slide with all your crap this whole time! But when you take my Keith away, you have crossed a line Shadow!”

**_::Anger is really unbecoming of you Dear.::_ **

“Shut UP!!! I’m gonna find you, Shadow! And when I find you, you’re gonna pay, you hear me?! **_YOU ARE GONNA PAY!!!”_ **

The thief appeared unfazed as he simply chuckled. **_::Well then, if you’re gonna teach me a lesson, I’ll see you at school tonight~ Laters, Copper~::_ **

There was click as the other line went dead.

Lance gave out a loud cry of anger and frustration as he motioned to smash his phone on the ground but quickly stopped himself and took really deep, DEEP breath.

Once he was somewhat calm, he sent a quick text to Plaxum telling her to meet him at the school later that night before he stomped right up to the bedroom where he flung open his closet and pulled out a briefcase which he slammed on the bed and opened it.

In the case, lay a few new cartridges for Lance’s gauntlets and a cleaning kit as Lance pulled out his shooters and began to dismantle them as Lance cleaned the equipment with the only thoughts running through his head was how much hurt he was gonna put Shadow through once he got his hands on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> He felt a hand on his shoulder. “Hey...we’ll get him back,” said Plaxum reassuringly.
> 
> Lance returned a small smile as he pulled on his night vision goggles.
> 
> “Let’s go.”


	5. Present Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is pissed, Bruh.

That night, Lance’s car rolled up to Altea University and parked just outside before getting out with Plaxum.

“You sure he’s really here? He could mean some other school-”

“I’m more than sure….” said Lance in a steely voice as he slammed the car door and locked it before he tightened the straps on his gauntlets. “The diner...the planetarium...Shadow specifically targeted places that were significant to me...and Keith…”

Lance exhaled as he placed a hand on the gate. “The University was where I first met Keith….”

He felt a hand on his shoulder. “Hey...we’ll get him back,” said Plaxum reassuringly.

Lance returned a small smile as he pulled on his night vision goggles.

“Let’s go.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

**“** You know with all the stuff that happened wouldn't a security system activate to stop trespassers?” Plaxum asked as she warily looked around.”I heard there are rumors of flying robots being used.”

“That's Pidgey and her mini rovers. She explained everything to me about the security system, but she also gave me and the others special security  codes in case of an emergency to get on campus or to the Lion’s House,” Lance said. “Once we put that in the bots won't bother me.”

“And then me?” Plaxum asked rather amazed at the ingenuity of the small girl she met earlier this week.

“As long as you don't try to break anything you should be good, what I'm concerned is why hasn't the security activated for Shadow.. I know he's here already,” Lance growled as Plaxum kept looking around for any signs.

“Think he might've stolen the codes?” Plaxum asked as Lance grumbled.

“Wouldn't put it past the bastard now where would he be…” Lance said looking around.

“Well you said he was targeting places that mean a lot to you and Keith where would that be?” Plaxum asked.

“Huh...there's the Lion House but I don't think Shadow would want to risk running into Allura and police Chief Shiro, not to mention the twins…” Lance said not wanting to break into his boss’s house either.

“So where do you think he could be? This campus is huge!” exclaimed Plaxum softly.

Lance thought for a bit as he closed his eyes recalled all that he knew about Shadow. His behaviour...his habits...their interactions…

Lance’s eyes popped open as a thought struck him. “I have a pretty good idea….” he said as he looked towards the direction of the Geological Research building.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Just as the two entered the building, Lance handed a wireless ear bud to Plaxum. “We’ll keep in touch with this in case we get separated. They’re sound sensitive so all you have to do is whisper.”

Plaxum slipped the com into her ear and nodded as she had her taser gun ready. 

The two made their way up the stairs, dimly lit by the light outside the windows. 

Lance was heading towards a certain floor where he knew for certain Shadow would wait for him.

Just then, Lance heard running footsteps above him. 

_ “HE’s HERE!”  _ exclaimed Lance as he dashed ahead.

“Wait, Lance!” yelled Plaxum running after her partner.

Lance followed the sounds to a certain floor. He activated his Night Vision to help him navigate the darkness. He activated it just in time too as he saw some pellets flying towards him, prompting him to jump out of the way as they exploded into pink smoke behind him.

Lance instantly skidded to a stop when he heard Plaxum yelp in surprise as she got hit.

“Plax!” cried Lance turning around. 

The pink smoke cleared to reveal Plaxum stuck to the ground by a gummy like substance as she struggled a bit.

“Go! I can handle myself!” yelled the young woman.

Lance nodded before turning tail and heading off in the direction where he saw the figure run.

Lance turned a few corners before skidding to a stop at that one fateful hallway where sure enough, he could see Shadow’s figure waiting.

Lance growled as he he cocked his shooters.

**_“Shadow…..”_ **

Shadow smirked.

“Are you ready to play tag?” teased Shadow as he suddenly rushed forward, appearing in front of Lance in the blink of an eye, catching Lance off guard as he leaned in and gave him a peck on the nose.

**_“You’re it~”_ ** he said in a teasing voice.

Lance jumped back with a small blush on his face before he impulsively threw a punch at Shadow, only for him to puff into smoke.

_ “Ya gotta do better than that, Copper~”  _  he heard Shadow’s voice echo towards him as Lance looked to see the thief standing some distance away from him, waving.

Lance let out a frustrated yell as he ran after the thief who took off as soon as Lance aimed his shooters.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_And here we are back in Present Time_ **

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**_BAM! BAM-BAM! BAM!_ **

 

Shots fired out in the darkness as Lance pressed his back against a wall and reloaded his gauntlets while breathing slowly to catch his breath. 

**_*Lance! Are you okay?! I heard shots!*_ ** Plax called worriedly through his earpiece. 

“I’m fine Plax! Just stay sharp and stay safe, ok?”Lance answered."I’m on his tail.”

**_*Understood.*_ **

_ “You're losing your edge Copper~ You haven’t even come close to hitting me~!”  _ a teasing voice echoed down the corridor of the school building. 

Lance growled as he continued on after the voice. 

“Fuck you Shadow!” he snapped.

Shadow could be heard giving an excited giggle.  _ “You know I’d love too Baby but you’d have to catch me first~” _

Lance sputtered a bit before giving a frustrated yell. “ **_WHA-?!_ ** DAMMIT SHADOW! I WANT MY KEITH!!!!”

_ “And I want my Lance~” _

**_“SHADOOOOOW!!!!!!”_ **

**_“_ ** _ Come on Lance isn't it worth it chasing after your goal?”  _ Shadow laughed as if echoed along the hallway making Lance scowl as he sprinted from his spot making sure he kept behind things to use as a shield as he could hear more pellets explode.

“It'll be worth it when I smash your face with my foot Shadow!!” Lance snarled. “I want my fucking boyfriend back! Why are you doing this I thought you broke out of your jealousy!?”

“ _ Hmmmm did I? I don’t recall to be honest~ “  _ Lance heard Shadow said faking a sigh.” _ It's not like Keith put up much of a fight.” _

“Bitch, if you hurt him I swear-”

_ “You’re getting warmer, Copper~”  _ Shadow blatantly interrupted, riling Lance up even further.

Lance skid to a stop. He was at a junction. His night vision scanned his surroundings for any trace of movement.

Suddenly, he heard a call whistle to his right, prompting Lance to whip his head in the direction of the sound. He saw Shadow waggling his fingers at Lance before darting around the corner. Lance only just barely glanced at the sign. 

The Events Hall.

Lance turned the corner just seconds to see Shadow dart behind the doors. Lance wasn’t going to let that thief disappear that easily! Not this time!

The cop lifted his goggles and dashed for the doors, bursting straight through without hesitation.

What he didn’t expect though was the sudden rush of light entering his eyes and loud popping of party crackers with confetti showering down on him.

**_“SURPRIIIIIIIISE!!!!!!”_ ** shouted a chorus of familiar voices, shocking Lance out of his skin so much that he accidentally pulled the trigger on his shooter, causing it to go off and bursting a couple of balloons.

“Wh-What?” sputtered the stunned cop, only just beginning to register what was happening as he blinked away the blindness.

There was a happy laugh as a female body threw herself onto Lance, wrapping her arms around his next and giving him a peck on his cheek. “Happy Birthday Partner!”

“PLAX?!” 

Plax laughed at Lance’s expression as he gawked at everyone that was in the room, Laila and her husband from the diner, his entire family, his friends, Allura, Shiro holding the twins who were giggling madly and trying to get the balloons.

“What the what is going on!?!” Lance demanded as Pidge pushed her way through and looked smug.”Pidgey.…”

“Isn't it obvious Lance? It's your birthday and we all wanted to give you a huge surprise one at that,” She said as Hunk and Shay waved from the food table and grinned at Lance. “So we all came up with this elaborate plan for it.”

“You were in on it too Plax?” Lance asked as his partner moved away and grinned, giving him a peace sign.

“Someone had to keep you occupied while keeping tabs on you,” Plax replied as she pushed a stunned Lance forward. “It’s actually a very clever plot to get you here. Admittedly the last thing I’d ever expected of an assignment on my first day here, but eh, whateves.”

“We needed someone who could follow you around without you being suspicious. When Plax arrived, it was perfect,” Shiro added handing Kichiro to Allura while he held Jun still. “I also knew you couldn’t resist going after Shadow if he provoked you enough and everyone else told you to back off.”

Alberto threw an arm around Lance and pulled him in grinning. “And boy did you take the bait Nino!”

Lance was still looking around bewildered and confused.

“B-b-b-but my ring! My ear cuff!” 

Pidge held up her hand. “I can explain that,” she said as Rover came flying up and showed a projection on the wall. “When you came to my house to get me to analyze your phone, I pickpocketed your ring when you handed it to me.”

As Pidge explained, it was shown on the projection a secret recording  of Pidge expertly slipping the ring off Lance’s finger with her fingers and palming it out of sight, all with Lance and Plax looking none-the-wiser. Then Pidge was shown taking a fake gloved hand and placing the ring between the posed fingers and quickly snapping a picture before anonymously sending it to Lance when he was at the diner.

Suddenly the recording cut to another that the McClain siblings waving to the camera inside the planetarium theatre where Lance was shown slumped over the chair.

_ ::I can’t believe he actually did the ‘Hold-your-breath-till-you-pass-out thing’::  _ Nico was heard commenting in the recording as the camera panned over to Alberto and Plax holding up the unconscious Lance and taking a selfie with him.

Daniela then smacked the two upside the head.  _ ::Stop messing around! He might wake up too soon!::  _ the woman hissed as she plucked off the ear cuff from Lance’s ear and looked to the camera apologetically.  _ :: Oh Nino, I am sooo sorry for putting you through this. I’ll take good care of it, I promise. Also I hope you’ll forgive  me for what I am about to do…:: _

Lance cringed as he watched his sister steel herself before yanking his body up and proceed with the aggressive wake-up call...with additional bleeps to censor the profanity. Lance began to look slightly enlightened before he shot annoyed looks to his older siblings.

“But wait! What about all those calls! And Shadow!”

**_“Oh! That’s my cue!”_ **  declared Shadow’s voice as he came repelling down from the ceiling.

Lance instantly growled and was gonna launch himself at the thief when Alberto quickly yanked him back by the collar. “Woah-Woah! Take it easy,  _ muchacho! _ ”

Shadow grinned as he tipped his hat. “Yeah Lance!” he chimed as he grabbed his clothes pulled way his entire costume in one swift move, to reveal the person underneath the whole charade.

Lance’s eyes bugged as his mouth dropped open.

**_“KAITO??!!!”_ ** he exclaimed as the illusionist winked at him.

“Heeey~ Bro! Was my acting good or what?”

“You mean you were Shadow the whole time?!”

**“You betcha, Copper~”** Shadow’s voice was heard as Kaito spoke into a voice-changer hidden in the shape of a red bow tie. “My Shin-chan was so sweet to lend me this for the whole ruse~”

Rover beeped as he began showing a photo compilation of Kaito grinning in costume just minutes before he made contact with Lance at the planetarium and just earlier in the hallways. The slideshow finally ended as Rover turned off the projection and went to sit on Pidge’s head.

Now, Lance finally got it as it all sunk into his brain. “Wait so you guys mean to tell me that  **_aaalll this,_ ** was just a highly elaborate ruse to lead me here to my own birthday party?!”

Many nods and murmurs of ‘Yes’s’ and ‘Uh-huh’s’ along with other variations of confirmation went around the room.

Pidge smiled as she patted Lance on the shoulder. “Well...we never would have gotten the idea if it weren’t for our  **_awesome party-planner~”_ ** she grinned as the lights dimmed as a familiar song began playing softly in the air.

It was _‘I Love You Too Much.’_ The song that Lance sang for….

Lance’s breath was caught in his throat as a spotlight began to shine from behind the crowd as they slowly parted and began throwing rose petals into the air. The Cuban’s eyes followed the path of light as Kaito was shown standing in front a curtain held up by two mini-Rovers. 

The illusionist gave Lance a deep bow and smile before stepping aside as the rovers dropped the curtain to reveal-

Lance gave a huge excited gasp as he covered his mouth and sniffed heavily, tears welling up in his eyes the instant he saw the person revealed.

There, standing before him, illuminated beautifully by the spotlight with rose petals showering down on him was none other than…

“Keith….” Lance whispered happily as his boyfriend smiled and walked up to him holding up a small jewelry box and smiled tenderly at him.

“Hey~I believe these belong to you?” Keith said in a smooth voice as he opened the box to reveal Lance’s ring and Lotus cuff. 

Lance was still frozen with happiness as Keith slipped the ring back on his finger.

The instant Keith clipped back on the cuff, Lance could no longer contain himself as he gave loud cry of excitement as he tackled Keith to the ground and gave a huge, lung-sucking kiss before hugging him tightly.

_ “MI Amor! MI Amor! Mi Corazon! MI Nino Bonito!  _ My Keith! My Keith is back!!!” Lance sobbed happily into Keith shoulder as the Asian lay there and hugged him back just as tightly.

“I missed you too Lance~ I missed you so much!” Keith couldn’t help but sob happily as well.

“Awwww~” swooned Plaxum and about every other person in the room.

Plaxum unconsciously leaned on Alberto’s shoulder and hugged his arm with a sparkly fairy-tale expression on her face, unaware that Alberto was beginning to flush red at the sudden action.

The two lovers finally got off the floor as Lance interlocked his fingers with him and touched their foreheads together. 

It was a sweet moment until there was a loud CD scratch that cut of the romantic music in the air.

“Hey!” called a loud voice from Kaito into a microphone as he and Pidge appeared at the raised DJ booth with Bayleaf Ramsey. “Enough with the Goo-goo eyes, Bros!!!”

“Yeah! We’re here for a Party!!!” agreed Pidge shouting into her own microphone before turning to Bayleaf. “Hit it, Ramsey!”

Bayleaf grinned as she spun a vinyl and placed on the spin table. “Let’s get this PARTY STAR-TEEEEED!!!!!” 

Everyone cheered loudly as a disco ball dropped from the ceiling and “Shut up and Dance” began to blast from the speakers.

Lance looked over to Keith who shot him a really happy look and held out a hand to the Asian.

“Shall we dance,  _ Querido~” _

Keith made a small scoff and rolled his eyes in amusement. “Like you need to ask!” he exclaimed as he grabbed Lance’s hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

Lance laughed as he pulled Keith against him kissing his forehead before they moved to the beat joining the other couples. Kaito, Pidge and Bayleaf were taking care of the music while the McClain siblings were eating the food displayed as Hunk was talking with Laila.

“I can't believe you did all this for my birthday,” Lance chuckled still in disbelief as he gripped Keith’s hand tightly. “How long have you been planning this?”

“A few weeks give or take did you enjoy it?” Keith asked as Lance’s face broke out in another grin and nodded. “I’m sorry we had to scare you with taking the ring and ear cuff Lance but it was necessary.”

“I'm just glad I got them back I was so afraid what you'd think if I had lost them,” Lance replied. “So how long are you staying this time?”

“That's a surprise~ I'll tell you later,” Keith said slyly as he moved around Lance laughing at his boyfriend’s pouting look.

“You know, I’m gonna make you pay for this  later, right?”

“I’m sure~” replied Keith before teasingly blowing into Lance’s ear making him shudder and jump in shock as he blushed and covered his ear.

“Ohmygod, KEITH!” exclaimed Lance in surprise as Keith laughed and ran off as Lance gave chase through the party goers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> “Rule of magic, Pidge. Misdirection is Key,” instructed Keith a little more gently as he slipped his ring back on his finger.


	6. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a look of what went on while Lance was on his wild chase.

The party was still going on as Lance was mingling with everyone congratulating him on his birthday.

Lance suddenly a weight on his leg as he looked down to see little Jun hugging his leg as she looked up at him with her beautiful blue eyes. 

Jun gurgled happily as she lifted her arms towards Lance. “Lans! Lans!” she squealed.

Lance beamed as he picked up the giggling toddler who patted her tiny hands on Lance’s face. 

“There you are!” he heard Shiro’s relieved voice as the police chief came running up. “Come to Daddy Sweetie~”   **  
**

Jun blew out her cheeks in a pout as she shook her head and hugged Lance even tighter making Shiro look a little heartbroken.

Lance smiled sheepishly. “Eh-he...Sorry Shiro….”

Shiro just sighed. “Not even 13 and she’s already looking at boys…” he sighed comically before smiling and patting Lance’s shoulder. “Sorry I had to be so harsh on you these last few days.”

“Pssh! Naw! Don’t worry about it, Shiro,” said Lance good naturedly as he managed to pry Jun off him. “Sorry  _ Nina~ _ But I‘m already taken~”

Jun giggled as Lance gave her a kiss on her cheek before handing her back to her father.

The toddler waved goodbye to Lance as the Cuban disappeared into the crowd. 

Shiro watched Lance interact with others as he thought back to when Lance stormed out of his office when Shiro dismissed the case.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**_Flashback!_ **

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Shiro couldn’t help but feel guilty after Lance marched out of his office with Plaxum trailing after him and closing the door. 

“Aw jeez...I’m really sorry Lance….” mumbled Shiro quietly as he took out his phone and made a call. 

**_::This is the Kuroba brothers~!!!::_ **  Kaito answered cheerfully. 

“Welp, your little taunting worked, Lance has taken the bait,” informed Shiro. “I know we’re doing this all for his birthday, but isn’t it kinda mean manipulating him?”

**_::Maybe, but if we really wanna get this party off the ground without him knowing, what better way to distract him than with his job?::_ **  pointed out Keith whose voice came on the line.

“I could have just increased his paperwork or something?”

**_::Do you really think Lance would just sit quietly at his desk for a few days doing paperwork?::_ **

“Fair Point.”

Shiro heard a ringtone go off in the background.

**_::Ooh! We gotta get moving. Pidgey just messaged us. Lance just arrived at her house::_ **

Shiro couldn’t help but look impressed. “Wow. You guys are good.”

**_::You know it, Chief!::_ ** piped Kaito playfully.

**_::Say hi to Allura and the kids for us, Shiro!::_ ** said Keith.

“Will do, later boys,” said Shiro before hanging up.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**_Flash End_ **

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  ****

 

Pidge was laughing along with Plaxum as they joked about.

“You know, Pidge, I just can’t get how you were able to just slip the ring off Lance so easily!” she exclaimed. “ **_I_ ** didn’t even notice it!”

Pidge grinned if not a little smug at the praise. “Well...I had good teachers.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**_Flashback!_ **

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“No, no Pidge! You have to be more confident! Maintain eye contact! Make sure your target is absorbed in something else,” chided Kaito as Pidge got caught by him again. You 

“Ugh! This is hard!” complained Pidge as she failed to get the ring from Kaito again. “You guys make it look so easy!”

“Rule of magic, Pidge. Misdirection is Key,” instructed Keith a little more gently as he slipped his ring back on his finger. “You master that, you could get away with anything. Just like how I got your KID watch.”

Pidge was gobsmacked while Kaito just grinned as Keith held up Pidge’s KID watch. The girl looked to her empty wrist and back to Keith.

“When did you-?!”

“Misdirection, remember~”

“Auugh you two suck!” Pidge whined looking at the brothers who just grinned back at her and Keith waved his hand in front of Pidge. “Are you sure I'll really need to do this? This is seriously elaborate.” 

“Yes which is why we can't have anything go amiss so buckle up Pidge and try to slip the ring off my finger, remember misdirection is the key,” Keith said missing the glint in Pidge’s eye.

“Got it…” Pidge said as she glanced over to the mini rover sleeping in her lap and tapped it before inputting a command through her phone. “Alright let's try this again!”

“That's the spirit Pidge,” Keith said smiling at the girl as she got a determined look in her eye. He looked away for a moment and all of a sudden a projection of Lance appearing on the wall in a wetsuit that clung to his body, from just coming out of the ocean with a surfboard under his arm. Keith swallowed hard when he could see all the muscles Lance had developed during the time away from each other which made Keith want to reach out and touch them.

“Got it!” Pidge cackled as she held up the ring. “Misdirection worked perfectly!”

“That's not misdirection that's just a distraction!!” Keith sputtered."Give me the ring back that doesn't count!!”

“No way it totally does!” Pidge laughed as she ran off with Keith chasing her while Kaito was on the ground laughing.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_End Flash!_ **

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Man have to admit Keith really went all out for Lance’s birthday,” Nico said as he watched Sofia dancing with the toddlers and Shiro giggling. “Never knew our dear Sofia took certain skills after Shadow though.”

“Shadow is her hero after all,” pointed out Daniela, leaning on NIco’s shoulder.

“Yeah that was not fun having a panic attack...I think we all tore up the house looking for the ring and the ear cuff,” Nico groaned.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Flashback!_ **

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Okay so here's Lance’s ring, it’s best if you keep the two things together so we don't accidentally lose one,” Pidge said handing over a small box with the ring. “Lance should be kept busy for awhile as we set up the party.”

Daniela nodded as she took the box and sighed. “I still feel terrible. You should have seen his face when he lost the ear cuff!” 

“Oh Bambi, you’re always so soft on Lance,” Nico sighed only to get lightly slapped on the arm by his wife. 

“You stop that! I don’t like seeing my baby brother upset! These two items are symbols of his love for Keith. Wouldn’t you be devastated if someone took our wedding rings?”

Nico shrunk a bit in shame.

“Anyways, thank you Pidge, we’ll make sure they are safe,” promised Daniela. 

Pidge nodded before saying her goodbyes and hopping onto her moped and driving off.

Daniela heard a beeping on her phone and saw she got a text. “Oh, I gotta run to the station a bit. I just got a new lead on that theft case, I’ll be back in a couple of hours, ok?”

NIco gave a thumbs up as Daniela grabbed her purse and car keys before giving her husband a peck on the lips and headed out. “Be sure to put those in safe place! They’re important!”

“Yes Bambi!” replied NIco before blowing a kiss to Dani and closing the door. 

Sofia was just coming into the living room with her lion doll, Blue when she saw her father shut the ear cuff in the box with the ring and walk over to the family safe for keeping.

“Whatcha doin, Papi?”

“Oh hi Sofia, daddy is just putting something away for your Tio Lance ,” Nico replied as Sofia watched her daddy put the box in and shut the family lock."There nice and safe, literally!”

“What was in the box?” Sofia asked tugging on Nico’s top but Nico just shook his head as he stood up. “Papi, tell meeee!”

“Sofia you don't need to know what's in the box all you need to know is that it belongs to your Tio Lance you'll find out later tonight okay?” Nico said as he walked off to grab a snack from the kitchen while looking at the safe determined.

 

**_Later….._ **

 

“Nico! Where did you put the box!” Daniella called after coming back from the station. “We have to get going soon!”

“It's in the safe Bambi!” Nico called from the couch as he had been napping before Dani had come in and Sofia was down for her own nap earlier.

Nico got up from the couch, yawning and stretching. He was about to shuffle away to the bathroom when suddenly Daniela came running up to him and pinned him up on the wall. 

Nico gave a naughty smile. “Bambi, right now?”

“You shut up! Are you  **_sure_ ** you put the box in the safe?!”

Nico nodded vigorously."Yeah, right after you left.”

Dani didn’t say another word and dragged Nico by his shirt to where the wall safe was open."It’s not in there.”

Nico immediately straightened up and looked in the safe, pushing aside items all the way to the back as panic gripped him. “Oh no… no-no-no-no-no-no!!! I swear Bambi I put right in here  **_exactly_ ** after you left!”

“Well it’s not there is it?!” 

Nico grabbed his head in stress and confusion, starting to doubt his memory.

“Ugh! We only have a couple of hours till the party! Let’s start looking!” ordered Dani trying her hardest to not get hysterical. 

“Yes Ma’am!” said Nico as the two decided to divide and conquer, Nico taking the kitchen, dining and living room while Dani raided the bathrooms and bedrooms. 

Since it was such a small box they upturned every nook and cranny trying to find any indications of where the box could be. Both fearing that they lost the precious items to their little brother as they literally tore up the house trying to find them.

They didn't care for the mess they made as they moved anything that wasn't nailed to the wall or floor in hopes that the box was there. 

“Uhhh what're you two doing?” Alberto asked as he had come back from picking up Hugo from practice. Both of them stared at the usually composed Dani nearly having a panic attack while Nico held his head and was muttering something under his breath.

“Alberto! Hugo! You two need to help us!” Nico said desperately gripping Alberto’s shirt. “We can find the box where Dani put Lance’s ear cuff and ring for tonight!”

“Are you shi-kidding me!?! You were suppose to keep it safe not lose it!” Alberto gawked as he had to stop himself from cursing in front of Hugo while Nico groaned.

“I swore I put it in the safe as soon as Dani left now I'm not so sure! Help us find it!” Nico demanded.

“Alright alright where did you have it last?” Alberto asked as he sent Hugo to check his room just in case. “Where were you suppose to have put it?”

“In the safe! I had the safe opened and everything I only got distracted when Sofia talked to me but I know for a fact I shut the safe and that was that!” Nico exclaimed before he whined shaking his head furiously trying to recall if he did put it in the safe. “I'm at least 99.9% I put it there!”

Alberto scratched his head before a thought occurred to him. “Have you checked Sofia’s room?”

“Huh? No and it's her nap time too.” Nico replied as Alberto walked past him and up the stairs. “Alberto?”

“I'm just going with a hunch…” Alberto said as he ran into Daniela stopping her frenzy upstairs 

“Sis, come with me to Sofia’s room.”

Daniela looked at Nico for an explanation but Nico just shrugged in reply having no clue where Alberto was going with this.

Slowly, trio crept into Sofia’s room where the little girl was curled up asleep with her doll of Shadow and Blue. Much to Dani’s and Nico’s surprise, there was the jewelry box on top of her dresser. 

_ “Yes! I knew it!”  _ cheered Alberto in whisper as the two parents sighed in relief. 

Dani quickly went in and retrieved the box. However, her relief was short lived when she found the box empty. 

“ _ They’re not here!”  _ she wailed softly. 

At that moment Sofia stirred and woke up, yawning as she rubbed her eyes. 

“Mama? Is it time to go to the party, yet?” she asked sleepily. 

Daniela immediately calmed her worried face as she sat by her daughter’s bed. “We’ll be going soon  _ Mija~”  _ she said as she stroked her daughter’s hair. 

Nico and Alberto quickly came in as Nico knelt by Sofia’s bed. 

“ _ Mija, Papi’s  _ got a question for you,” asked Nico as calmly as possible. “Where did you get the  jewelry box?”

Sofia gave another yawn. “From the wall safe, I wanted to see what’s in the box… ”

“Sweetie,  **_how_ ** did you get it?” pressed Alberto. 

“I just pushed the numbers Daddy uses….it was easy… 1-2-3-4-5-6…” Sofia explained with a sleepy smile. 

Dani and Alberto immediately shot Nico scowls as he shrank back with a sheepish smile and shrug. 

“Ok honey, what about the stuff in the box? What happened to them?” asked Dani as Sofia stretched a bit. 

“You mean the pretty ring and silver flower? Blue and Shadow are keeping them safe,” replied the girl.

To prove to the grownups, Sofia opened the lion doll’s mouth and withdrew the lotus ear cuff from the hidden compartment inside it before taking her Shadow doll and lifting the hat revealing another secret pouch where the girl took out the ring. 

She was a little confused when all three adults heaved huge sighs of relief while Dani took the the jewelry and returned them to the box. 

“They are Tio Lance’s special things right? Papi said we had to keep them safe,” Sofia said innocently."Did I do something wrong?”

The three grownups just smiled and shook their heads. 

“ _ Mija,  _ thank you for taking care of Tio Lance’s things but next time make sure to tell either me, Mama, or any of your Tios first ok?” said Nico ruffling Sofia’s hair. “You understand?”

The little girl nodded."Yes Papi!” 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_End Flash_ **

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“That reminds me Nico, we are sooo changing the combination of that wall safe. And this time, I’m picking the numbers,” said Dani, poking Nico’s nose several times. 

“ _ Yes Bambi…” _ replied Nico in a nasally voice as Dani tweaked his nose cheekily. 

“Alright everybody! It’s time for the birthday cake!” everyone heard Laila announce as her husband wheeled out a magnificent pineapple and vanilla cake. 

“Yaaay! Cake!! Come on Jun! Chiro!” cheered Sofia excitedly as she held the twins hands and hurried off with her parents quickly rushing after her. 

 

It was a really great party for everyone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> Keith was frozen in bewilderment as Lance just brought him to the living room and tossed him on the couch before he began yanking off his own shirt, pushing Keith down and straddling his hips, looking down at Keith hungrily.


	7. The Best Gift of All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Season~ Another Reason~ For Makin' Whoopee~~~!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very Happy Unbirthday to EVERYONE!!!!!

Once the party finally ended, Lance and Keith drove back to the house with a car full of birthday gifts. 

Keith sat nervously as Lance rolled into the garage and parked the car. Lance hadn’t said a single word to him on the ride back. 

_ ‘I hope he’s not mad…Is he?’  _

**_'Seriously? Come on he enjoyed the party and knows the whole story now right?’_ **

_ ‘But everyone said he was really miserable when he thought you were messing with him Shadow!’  _

**_‘Hey! Blame our idiot brother for that! He’s the one that did all the taunting while we were setting up the place!’_ **

_ ‘Stop that. Kaito was just doing his part to help.’  _

**_‘Bro-Con.’_ **

_ ‘He’s your brother too you know.’  _

**_‘Meh.’_ **

_ ‘That’s it. Tuning you out now!’  _ declared Keith mentally as he switched Shadow off. 

Keith stepped out of the car in silence as Lance turned off the engine and did likewise as he closed the garage door. 

“I’m just gonna put the presents in the living room…” Keith declared, making his way to go collect the stuff when Lance suddenly made his way around the car and grabbed Keith's wrists as he spun his boyfriend around to face him. 

Before Keith could register, Lance suddenly pressed his entire body against his against the car and kissed him hard. Keith’s entire body flushed red but he put up no resistance. He could feel Lance’s tongue prodding against his lips, prompting Keith to part them slightly, allowing him access into his mouth.

It was so passionate, and maybe a little forceful as he felt Lance’s tongue explore his mouth, squirming all over his own. Keith gave a little surprised muffled yelp as Lance’s tongue tickled the soft palate of Keith’s mouth.

Keith exhaled a little hard through his nostrils as Lance’s hands tightened slightly around his wrists, pinning them to the car.

They must have been like that for a while, because Keith had to forcefully pull his head away just so he could breathe and get some air back into his lungs, a thin webbing of saliva trailing between their mouths briefly before breaking apart.

“Mmph! Lance! Slow down a little! I know it’s been a while but-” Keith was cut off when Lance pulled him tightly into his arms, burying his face into his shoulder divet.

“Lance?”

“I’m sorry...I was….I mean I’m..I’m just so relieved….” He could hear Lance mumble, the vibrations of his voice made Keith tingle in pleasure unconsciously. “I was just so scared when I lost the jewelry...then I thought you were kidnapped again….I-I just was so terrified it was the same incident from college all over again…”

Keith could feel Lance’s entire body shaking as his hands finally let go of Keith’s wrists. Keith lifted his arms and hugged Lance tightly as well as he kissed Lance’s hair.

“Oh Lance….I am...so, so sorry…...I had no idea….I- I’m sorry to put you through all that these last few days…” apologized Keith, burying his face into Lance shoulder as he gripped the back of Lance’s shirt tightly. 

They both stayed like that for a little while longer before they both pulled apart from each other. 

“Oh yeah...I forgot to give you my present…”said Keith as he began to unzip his jacket.

Lance raised his eyebrows as Keith suddenly began to unbutton his shirt, blushing red as he watched his boyfriend peel the garment off his shoulders until it hung on his arms, revealing a long red ribbon tied around Keith’s bare torso into a perfect bow just where Keith’s heart is.

Redness painted Keith’s cheeks as he bashfully looked away from Lance in embarrassment. “You asked me earlier how long I was staying for this time...well..the answer is...I’m staying for as long as you want me too….” he said shyly, chewing his lip a little.

Lance’s jaw dropped open slowly. “Y-you mean….?”

Keith nodded a bit, still too shy to look up at him.

Not that it mattered. 

It was Keith’s turn to be surprised as Lance just scooped him up into his arms bridal style without another word and dashed back into the house with him, not even bothering to close the connecting doors.

Keith was frozen in bewilderment as Lance just brought him to the living room and tossed him on the couch before he began yanking off his own shirt, pushing Keith down and straddling his hips, looking down at Keith hungrily.

“I’m at my limit with you Keith Kuroba~” said Lance huskily as he leaned down planted a kiss on Keith’s lips. “I thought I would wait until we were both settled in bed but damn…..oh hot damn, I just can’t wait anymore….not when the best present I could ask for is lying before me just asking to be unwrapped~”

“We could still- MMPH!” Keith was cut off once more by Lance kissing him again.

“Remember when I said I would make you pay later?” Lance reminded with a sly grin as he held Keith’s face in his hands, preventing Keith from looking away. “It’s later, Keith~”

Keith had never been so terrified and turned on at the same time before.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Keith’s entire body was flushed pink as he sat in Lance’s lap naked, his tongue entwined with his own.

His arms were wrapped around Lance’s shoulders, with his hands bound together tightly by the red ribbon Keith was wearing earlier. Keith made small mewls and moans as he could feel Lance’s left hand fingers running up and down his spine, sending him pleasurable shivers while his right hand was working on rubbing his hard, wet member that was trembling with excitement.

With Keith’s hands bound, he couldn’t even pull away...not that he actually wanted too but he was losing his breath and being stimulated in three different ways simultaneously was kicking his brain into overdrive. Lance’s stamina for making out never failed to surprise Keith.

Well, his technique was an added bonus.

Keith let out a loud gasp when he pulled away, unable to take anymore. “L-Lance please…”

“Uh-uh.We’re just getting started  _ Querido~ _ ” Lance grinned.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lance breathed heavily as he leaned back on the couch, hands buried deep in Keith’s hair as his head bobbed up and down between Lance’s legs.

_ “Mmm...yeah Keith...Nice and slow~ Just like that~” _ he praised in a low, husky voice that only spurned Keith further as he trailed his tongue down Lance’s length, giving him a teasing nibble at the base, causing Lance to jolt a little. 

Lance pulled some strands of Keith’s hair getting indigo eyes to look up at him as he continued to work.

“Don't use your teeth Keith,” Lance breathed as Keith just hummed and moved further down onto Lance as he continued to run his hands through dark locks, still enjoying how soft and fluffy his hair was. “You're doing very good Keith..”

Keith shifted from being on his knees for a while, his hands were still tied together so he couldn't use them to balance himself as he took care of Lance so it was all on focusing on not falling over. He whined a bit as he could feel his own hard on being neglected.

Lance had made him come once already but he had gotten hard again right after Lance started to make hickies on his neck with his hands running up and down his body.

He slowly started to increase his pace as he could hear Lance start to groan louder.Keith popped his mouth off and started to suck the head a bit before going back to using his tongue to lick the length. Though he didn't use his teeth he did nip at the arousal before a placing butterfly kisses where he gently bit.

Keith’s eyes never broke away from Lance’s own brilliant hues of blue as he took him once more in his mouth but steadily increased his pace to where Lance was making all sorts of noises of pleasure.

“Da-damn Keith...really eager aren't you?” Lance chuckled breathily as he could feel himself building up as his breathing increased.

Lance loosened his hands on Keith’s head placing them on his shoulders about to pull his boyfriend off him but Keith resisted and swallowed as much as he could as some dribbled out from the corner of his mouth.

Trying to catch his breath he pulled Keith backup into his lap, wiping away the excess that Keith couldn't swallow, though Keith did make a cute scrunched up face at the substance.

“Can't believe you actually swallowed,” Lance said in surprise and almost fondly as he cleaned Keith’s face up.

“I wanted to try it at least once,” Keith replied breathlessly as his whole body was still warm as he was still bound up. “Do I still need this?”

“Mmmm I think you do, just a bit longer it's fun isn't it?” Lance chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Keith’s hips so he could feel the other’s arousal pressing against his chest. “And besides it is still my birthday and I want to thoroughly enjoy my present.”

Leaning forward, Lance started to nibble at the junction of his neck as he kept one arm wrapped around Keith’s waist letting the other trail down his back lower. Lance could feel Keith shivering a bit as he saw him biting his lips, pressing his forehead against Lance’s head. As his hand went lower to Keith's entrance he stopped. When he circled it and tried to slip a finger inside something was preventing him from doing so. As he let his finger rest on the surface he could feel his eyes widen when his finger could feel movement.

“Keith...are you…” Lance gaped pulling back from Keith a bit to see his boyfriend’s flushed expression. “Did you prepare yourself!? When!?”

“A-about half way through the party I think? When I told you I had to use the bathroom…” Keith replied feeling his whole body get warm as he shifted a bit in Lance’s lap. “I'm still getting use to it…”

“Is that why you were fidgeting so much in the car when I was driving? Because of…” Lance asked his voice trailing off.

“Pretty much but Lance,” Keith said as he leaned forward pressing his forehead against the other. “It's your birthday like you said  **_everything_ ** should already be prepared.”

Keith jumped a bit in surprise he felt Lance’s dick rise up again with new vigor.

“Now who’s eager?” teased Keith glancing down between them as he placed his bound hands over Lance’s head, trapping his head between his arms.

Lance was just speechless. 

He knew Keith was someone who usually preferred things...traditional in bed but this...  **_this_ ** was so incredibly kinky of Keith that Lance was starting to get overwhelmed.

So imagine how confused and slightly panicked Keith was when tears started pouring out Lance’s eyes.

“Wha-?! H-huh?! Whu-?!” went Keith in a panic as he quickly removed his hands from around Lance’s head and awkwardly held Lance’s face. “What’s wrong? What’s wrong?!”

Lance gave a big sniff as he looked at Keith with a big watery smile. “I’m sorry...I’m just so happy….”

Keith just shook his head releasing a small relieved laugh as he cupped Lance’s face and gave him a peck on his lips and kissed away his tears. 

“You are such a weenie~”

Lance smirked as he gripped Keith and slammed him down on the couch. “But I’m your  weenie, aren’t I?”

“Yes you ar-AYE!” yelped Keith when Lance suddenly yanked free the virbrator that Keith was harboring in his ass the whole time and tossed it over his shoulder where it clattered loudly upon hitting the floor. 

Without another word, Lance took either of Keith’s legs and spread them before Lance just went for it.

Keith produced a loud surprised gasp the second Lance rammed in and vigorously started pounding him.

_ “Hng! Lance, wa-you’re moving too har-NNG!” _ Keith gasped as he had his legs over Lance’s shoulders as the Cuban practically folded him in half and went in even deeper.

“No more...waiting Keith…” Lance breathed between pants. “You can’t expect to offer me something so kinky as this and  **_not_ **  expect something like this~”

Keith wanted to respond but a swift hit to his prostate just sent an incoherent cry out his mouth as he came again.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Both lovers had lost track of time it was, but they were pretty sure it waaay past midnight.

All forms of tangible communication had ceased as Keith was splayed face down on the coffee table as Lance continued to do him from behind, leaning over Keith’s back as he licked the sweat from his back.

Lance’s eyes just could not leave the beautiful, panting, lust inducing form of the love of his life. 

He was just so…beautiful...and he was all Lance’s.

Lance reached out forward and undid the bow on Keith’s hands, finally releasing them.

“L-Lance?” he could hear Keith’s attempt to call out to him. 

Lance paused his movement briefly as Keith slowly made his way to push himself off the table and wantonly reach out for his lover as he twisted his body a little to look at him.

Lance happily obliged as he let Keith hook his right arm around his neck. Lance helped Keith fully turn around to face him, Keith hooking his other arm around Lance as he braced Keith’s body and lifted him up off the table before falling back onto the couch with Keith on top of him.

Both were panting so hot and heavily. Keith slowly pushed himself into an upright position as the Asian continued to rock his hips back and forth, riding Lance as he bounced slightly. Lance offered his open palms to Keith who accepted them, interlocking their fingers together.

Keith’s face held a blushing expression, beautifully enhanced by his erotic haze as Lance lifted his hips slightly, supporting his and Keith’s weight together as the two began moving together in tandem.

Keith’s speech was made incoherent by his heavy breathing. Both their movements got more and more vigorous until-

**_“HAH!” “HNNG!”_ **  both lovers cried out in unison as they simultaneously went off, Keith wildly spraying all over Lance’s torso and neck with a little on his face while Lance shot a huge load into Keith’s body, causing Keith to be paralyzed briefly before he finally went limp and collapsed into Lance’s awaiting arms as they both tumbled off the couch in exhaustion. 

A complete tangled exhausted mix of sweat, sighs and semen.

Lance’s mind was a sedated buzz but he could just barely register Keith squirming only slightly until he was comfortably resting by his side.

Keith gave a tired smile as he planted one last kiss on Lance’s cheek. 

 

_ “Happy Birthday Lance~”  _  he whispered lovingly before settling down and fell asleep snuggling up against his already passed out lover.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> “Well then it can't be Shadow if there aren't any jewels since he's a renowned jewel thief and there was already a full moon last week,” Shiro said going back to his paperwork. “Which I must remind you we didn’t receive any notices as well. Besides, if it really were Shadow..OR KID, they’d let the entire City know by now.”
> 
> “But Shiro-!”
> 
> “No ‘buts’ Lance. I don’t want to hear another word about this.


End file.
